My One True Mate, Sesshomaru
by CrescentMoon760
Summary: KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun' contest on Fanfiction! October 1, 2010! Read and find out! pleze Read and Review!
1. The Betrayal

"Inuyasha… how could you?" asked Kagome. "Kagome! It's not what you think!"Replied Inuyasha. "What do you mean it's not what I think! I saw you with my own eyes! She's my sister for Kami's sake! Father knew about this didn't he Kikyo?"Kagome said. Kikyo just looked down at her feet. "DIDN'T HE!" yelled Kagome. "YES! Yes he did Kagome!" replied Kikyo.

"Why didn't any of you tell me? If Sesshomaru wouldn't have told me, I would be living a lie! Why didn't any of you just have the decency to just tell me to my face instead of doing it behind my back?WHY? TELL ME WHY!" yelled a crying Kagome. Inuyasha was speechless, how did Sesshomaru find out, and why did he tell her? Questions running amuck in his head.

Kagome ran through the halls of her family's castle, searching for her father. After a while of searching, she found him in the dojo sparing with Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Kagome grabbed her sword and jumped right into the fight surprising everyone and catching her father in battle.

Kagome ran full speed at her father yelling, "How could you father! How could you not have told me? Why would you do this to me?" she was yelling while after every question, hit him harder with her sword. "What are you talking about Kagome?" asked her father. "You think I wouldn't have found out? How could you?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho just standing against the wall wondering what had happened. "What are you talking about Kagome?" he asked again. "I FOUND OUT ABOUT THEM FATHER! I know that you knew about Kikyo and Inuyasha! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, Kikyo, and Inuyasha! How could you betray me like that? If Sesshomaru wouldn't have told me, I would be living a lie!" Yelled Kagome.

After that piece of information, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome while Inutaisho tried to take away her sword. "Calm down Kagome!"Sesshomaru said. "No! Let me go so I can get even with them! So they can pay for what they did to me! I hate them! Especially you father!"

After that, Sesshomaru hauled her away to her room where he set her down on her bed, and locked the door. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru. "Oh Sesshomaru! How could they do this to me? Why didn't they have the decency to tell me in my face instead of doing it behind my back? I'm so confused." Said Kagome.

"Because they are idiots. If my father would have found out earlier, he would have killed Inuyasha." Replied Sesshomaru. "Why can't I just mate you? You're so kind to me Sesshomaru." Said Kagome with love in her heart. "I wish you could but, we will talk about this later. For now, sleep. Sleep my love." And with that, Kagome fell asleep in the arms of her true love.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! So, this is my new fic for KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun's contest! I hope u like and I bet ill have some fun with this! Pleze Review! And wish me luck!**


	2. I Love You Too

Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha! And there's nothing you can do about it!" yelled a red eyed Inutaisho. "Now calm down Toga. We both know that we put together the wrong pairs. Sesshomaru should've been with Kagome, but instead, you put her with Inuyasha! So don't go blaming this on me Toga!" Kisho, Kagome's Father, said while holding Inutaisho back.

"And I'll kill you too! You're the one that knew what was happening and didn't say anything!" he retorted. "Well, I had a good reason to not tell anyone!" he yelled back. "And what was this oh so good reason? Huh?" he asked. "If I would have told her, she wouldn't be crying to Sesshomaru right now. And if I would've told you, you would have killed Inuyasha!" he retorted back to Toga. "How would you know that? For all you care, you would have let me kill Inuyasha! Now, WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?"Toga yelled back.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was surprised to see his father underneath Kisho and looking like they had just got run over by a horse. "No, no!" they yelled, while getting off of each other. "What do you need Sesshomaru?" asked toga. "I need to talk to both of you about Kagome and myself" said Sesshomaru. "Of course Sesshomaru. What do you need?" they asked. "I would like to court Kagome and then mate with her." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Toga and Kisho were stunned, with their mouths hanging open like fish out of water. "Is something wrong father?" asked Sesshomaru. "No, No of course not. We will have to talk about this won't we Kisho?" toga asked Kisho. "Of course Toga." Kisho responded.

"I shall leave you two to talk then, if you need me, I shall be with Kagome." Replied Sesshomaru, and then left to go to Kagome's room.

**Kagome's room**

When Sesshomaru got to Kagome's room, Kagome was up and facing the window, so Sesshomaru walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "What is wrong Kagome? Why do I feel your sadness?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What if our fathers don't allow us to court then mate? What if I have to be a second mate to Inuyasha? What if…" "What if nothing Kagome, as long as I live, you will never mate Inuyasha. I love you Kagome and nothing is going to change that my love." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Then all of a sudden, Sesshomaru started to kiss her. Kagome responded right away and kissed him with all the love she felt for him. "Oh Sesshomaru, I love you no matter what. No one will ever separate us. Even if our parents refuse, I will still mate you." Kagome replied.

**Naraku's castle**

"This cannot be! They cannot be mated! I refuse to allow this! Kagome will be mine, and she will rule beside me once I rule the world!" Naraku yelled while watching Sesshomaru and Kagome confess their love for each other in Kanna's mirror.

**Back to Kisho and Toga in Kisho's Study**

"Well, why not Kisho, they love each other, you heard them just now, and you know more than I do that they love each other" said toga. "Of course I know! Its just, what if we mess up and she really doesn't love him, what if it's just a crush and not really love, like with Inuyasha" asked Kisho. "I know for certain that Kagome loves Sesshomaru. So just give them your permission" said Inutaisho.

"Alright! I give them my blessing. Sango!" yelled Kisho. "Yes my lord?" Kagome's personal servant asked after popping into the study with Kilala. "Will you go to Kagome's room and get Kagome and Sesshomaru for me?" asked Kisho. "Of course my lord, right away" replied Sango.

Then, as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the study. "Yes father?" Kagome asked. "I will allow both of you to court and then mate each other." Kisho told them.

After Sesshomaru heard this, he turned Kagome around to kiss her so passionately, that Kagome was so tempted to moan, but couldn't because Sesshomarus father and her father were in the room. When they were done kissing in front of their fathers, Kagome ran to her father and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you father! I love you so much! Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! Come on Sesshomaru, Let's go!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomarus hand and before he could respond, she pulled him to her room and kissed the living day lights out of him.

He laughed and said, "I love you too Kagome."

"Sesshomaru that is the first time I have ever heard you laugh. I love it!" yelled Kagome. "You, my mate, shall hear it often, but only in our bedchambers." He replied while kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome moaned. "And you will be moaning my name every time we mate. You will experience passion, and never pain." He replied to her moan, going up to kiss her mouth briefly, then going back up to kiss her neck where he will put his mating mark soon, very soon.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I wish I could mate you now, but we have to wait for the mating ceremony and, the weeks to prepare." Said Kagome after Sesshomaru hit a spot on her neck that made her moan very loud. Once Sesshomaru heard her loud moan, he nibbled there again, and the moan came out even louder than before.

"Well, well, my little mate has a soft spot. I shall remember that for our mating night." Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru, did you hear a word I said?" Kagome asked. "Of course I did, I just don't want to think about that right now, all I want to think about, is how long I'm going to pleasure you for our mating night. We will not leave our room for a week or two if I have any say about it" he said.

After hearing that little statement, Kagome turned red all over, and got very aroused." Do I arouse you Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru while brining his hand down to Kagome's thigh. "Ugh, Sesshomaru…" Kagome moaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Sesshomaru said.

Then all of a sudden, Sesshomaru had Kagome on the futon, and underneath him while kissing her. Kagome was so aroused, that she was dripping. Sesshomaru lowered his head in between Kagome's thighs, opened her kimono, and tasted her.

"My, Kagome, you taste so good. It's intoxicating." Sesshomaru said, while pulling himself back up to her, kissing her, and putting one finger in her. Kagome was about to release until…

"Knock, knock Kagome, Sesshomaru, You can't do anything yet until your mating ceremony." Inutaisho said on the other side of the door. After Kagome heard Inutaisho, she got as red as a tomato, and Sesshomaru just started growling at his father.

**A/N: Did you guys like the little lime? Huh? You didn't really think it was gonna be so soon did ya? I'm sooo happy! This is my first time writing over 1,000 words! I'm sooo happy! Yay! So anyways, the sooner you review, the sooner I update! CrescentMoon760 is out! PEACE!**


	3. Playtime

Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow it's been forever since I've last updated. I'm very sorry but I hadn't had any new ideas for the story but here I am. Back again. **** Sophomore year is so hard! Especially because of the 3 AP classes I have so I've been kept busy. So glad for Christmas break. I promise to try to update as many chapters as I can before the 2 weeks are up. Well anyways, here's chapter three for you guys! Oh and also just so u guys understand, Inuyasha is a full demon and He and Sesshomaru have the same mom.**

** Nipi: thanks for the suggestions. I'll try to follow them but I can't make any promises. **

It's been a week since Kagome and Sesshomaru started courting and they have become inseparable. Wherever she goes, he follows and vice versa. They are in the garden right now, Kagome on Sesshomaru's lap, and they are sitting under a sakura tree watching as Sesshomaru's little sister, Rin, played in the flowers.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru and said, "Just another week until our mating ceremony Sesshomaru. I can't wait." Sesshomaru tightens his hold on her and kisses her, then nuzzles the courting mark on her neck.

"Neither can I koi."

Kagome wraps her tail around Sesshomarus tail and leans in and nuzzles him under his chin in a sign of submission. Sesshomaru growls in content and holds her closer to his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yells and runs to them with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Kagome holds her arms out to Rin and catches her as she jumps to them.

"Hello Rin how are you?"

"I'm well Kagome-chan, I'm so happy that you're here. I've missed you so much! Will you play with me?" The tiny 59 year old inu pup asked with her amber puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru growled silently in her ear as she disentangled her tail from his and left the comfort of his lap. "Uh oh we better run Rin, Sesshomaru does not sound very happy." As Sesshomaru stood up, the two girls ran for the cover of the trees as he chased them and thus began a game of tag.

Kisho and Inutaisho watched as Sesshomaru played with his betrothed and his little sister. They were content to know that their pups were happy together like they were when they were pups.

"Inutaisho, do you remember centuries ago when we were pups that we would play together and chase each other around the garden? And remember the time when we ran head first into the pond in the middle of the garden back in my citadel? I believe it took us a whole week to get the smell of koi fish out of our hair."

"Hai, I remember. We were confined to our rooms for that whole week because our mothers didn't want the smell in the palace. I also remember when our mothers would chase us around the palace trying to get us to bathe. Then they would tire and our fathers would catch us and yell at us for not obeying our mothers."

"Yes, those were great times indeed. How is your mate? Is she still angry with you for going to the Northern Citadel without telling her? You know she dislikes those wolves for threatening her little Rin at her introduction ceremony."

Inutaisho smirked evilly, "Not for long."

Kisho shook his head while chuckling. "Inutaisho my friend you are a dirty dog indeed. At least your mate will be content. Sometimes I wonder if she just pretends to be angry with you just because of what she's in for afterwards."

"And what is she in for afterwards?" asked a feminine voice from the doorway of the study.

"Yes Kisho, what am I in for afterwards?"

The males froze and turned around slowly only to see their mates at the door with their hands on their hips and their eyebrows raised. Midoriko, Kisho's mate is a short woman, about 5'3"with long obsidian colored hair and bright crystal blue eyes. She also has two light blue stripes on her cheeks and wrists, and a tail that wraps around her shoulders like a shawl.

Kimiko, Inutaisho's mate has long silver hair that is held up in a high ponytail like her mates, and bright amber eyes. She also has two fuchsia colored stripes on her cheeks and wrists. She is slightly taller than Midoriko at a height of 5'5".

Both the males instantly try to find an excuse to tell their mates as they are being stared at coldly with their mate's intense glares.

They both look at each other with a gleam in their eyes and they dash off towards their mates, wrap them in their arms and kiss them until they respond, which didn't take long. However as their mates wound their arms around their necks, they didn't notice the approaching figures heading for the office until they hear: Knock-knock.

"Are we interrupting something?"

The two couples break apart and the females blush at the sight of their children, while the males smirk evilly glad that their plan had worked.

"Mommy!" Rin shouts as she wiggles out of Kagome's arms and jumps into the awaiting arms of Kimiko.

"How are you today my sweet pup?"

"It's been great mommy! Kagome has played with me all morning." Rin looks thoughtful for a second then adds, "and I'm hungry now too." She then smiles her big toothy grin and everyone chuckles as Rin licks her mother's cheek.

"Well then we better get you something to eat soon or else you may eat me."

Rin looks at her mother with a horrified face. "Oh no mommy I don't want to eat you." She starts to tear up until Inutaisho grabs her and puts her on his shoulders then looks at everyone with a serious face and says, "last one to the dining room gets to go on patrol!"

As soon as he said that Inutaisho ran to the dining room with a laughing rin on his shoulders and everyone else on his heels. Once Inutaisho arrived in the dining room, he turned around only to see Kagome and Sesshomaru both arrive last.

"Well it looks like you two get to go on patrol."

"No father, we don't get to go on patrol because you said and I quote, 'last one to the dining room' and seeing as its not one, but two who arrived last we don't have to go on patrol," Sesshomaru stated calmly as Kagome giggled next to him.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Wise ass. By the way, Sesshomaru, where is your brother?"

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "He is with his mate. They shall be taking lunch in his room once again. I believe he is trying to pup her."

"Damn horny dog. Hasn't he had enough? It's been a whole week since they became mates."

"Calm down my love. Don't you remember that u kept us in your chambers for two weeks after we first mated?" Midoriko said trying to pacify her mate.

Everyone looked at Kisho in disbelief. "Why do you look at me like that? At least I didn't keep her for a whole month like someone else we all know." Kisho looks at Inutaisho as he says it.

Kimiko blushes as Inutaisho smirks "And he is damn proud of it too! Damn dirty dog."Kisho exclaims.


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: So I was going over the reviews I've gotten and they've inspired me to keep writing. School is FINALLY over and I don't have to worry about my AP Tests anymore! Well I hope to keep updating these stories and I think I am going to rewrite What a Curse can Reveal. Sorry if I don't update every week I'm just stuck on Hetalia right now so I've been reading a lot of those lately. Well, on with the story!**

Sesshomaru lifted his giant dog head from Kagome's back as he hears the sound of glass shattering inside the citadel. He and Kagome were in their true forms in the garden curled up around each other and enjoying each other's presence.

"Get your ass back here you pig headed dog!" He heard Kisho yell as he saw his father fly by a window with Kisho hot on his heels.

"Now now Kisho I was just joking. No need to overreact." Inutaisho said as he continued running throughout the citadel. Kisho suddenly stops and puts the cheesiest smile he can on his face and smiles at Inutaisho.

"Really? So you were just joking? Oh alright I believe I can allow you to go." He turns around and walks away as Inutaisho finally stops and sighs in relief. However he doesn't see the figure coming up behind him until…

**WHAM!**

Inutaisho falls to the floor passed out with an angered Kisho behind him with a fist in the air.

"That's what you get you dirty bastard." He turns to the window only to see Sesshomaru and Kagome staring at him with a questioning gaze.

He smiles at the both of them then turns to one of the guards stationed nearby, "Will you make sure someone takes him back to his quarters?"

"Of course Lord Kisho." The guard bows then turns to Inutaisho and takes him back to his room.

Sesshomaru, seeing as his peace has been interrupted, reverts back to his humanoid form and Kagome whines as she loses the warmth of her intended and also reverts back to her humanoid form.

In just a few seconds Kisho appears in the garden. "What just happened father?" Kagome asks as she hugs her father.

"Yes, what have you done to my father? Did he try to bite you again?" Sesshomaru asks smirking at Kisho and wrapping his arm aroung Kagome once she lets go of her father.

"No he didn't Sesshomaru and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't mention that incident again thank you very much!"

Kagome chuckles as she sees her father blush at the reminder of that incident, then laughs as she sees him shudder at the mere thought of Inutaisho trying to bite him again. "Your father, Sesshomaru, is a perverted dog that needs to be kept on a leash. He suggested that we, he and I, should switch mates for a day to see just how difficult it is to deal with the others mate." Kisho explained to the hysterical Kagome and the calm Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirks at Kisho and says, "And of course you being yourself takes offense to that then gets perverted and thinks of all the ways you believe my father will try to get your mate in his bed. However may I remind you that we are Inu which means that your mate would never betray you and my father would never betray my mother."

"Yes father you always forget that little detail." Kagome adds.

"How would you explain Inuyasha then Sesshomaru? I would very much like to hear that explination."

"Its quite simple actually." A voice adds from down the hall before Sesshomaru could respond.

"Mother." Sesshomaru nods his head to his mother and allows her to continue once she reached them.

"My mate was made to bed Izayoi by the Lord of the Southern Lands. She was an alliance gift that, if my mate would not have bedded, would have caused the West to go to war with the South and the alliance would forever have been terminated. However that one night caused Izayoi to be pupped with Inuyasha. When she died at childbirth, I became Inuyasha's mother. As you know Kisho, it was extremely painful for the both of us that night. Inus are to be faithful to their mates and if they are not, they would be in excruciating pain during the ordeal. If an Inus mate was weak, he or she would die and the one who was bedding the others mate would be forced to become the new mate or else the other would die without its mate." Kimiko explained the situation to Kisho.

"How did you not know of this father?" kagome asked confused with the ordeal. "You have been friends with Toga since you two were pups, how did you not know this had happened?"

"He didn't know because this had happened during the time that your lands were at war with the daimyos of your lands. The Eastern Lands, your lands, have always had trouble with the daimyos because of your trade networks. They have been after your networks for centuries until finally your father was able to calm everything down." Kimiko explained before Kisho could answer his daughter.

Kagome blushes at her idiocy. How could she not have remembered that from her lessons? She was too young to remember the absence of her father during that time and most of her lessons included her thoughts on her upcoming mating to Inuyasha at the time.

"Toga don't even try it. I don't go down as easily as you did." Kisho says as he sighs tiredly.

"Damn you and your nose. Cant exactly blame your ears because we both know I have the better ears." Toga remarks as he comes out from behind Kisho and wraps his arms around Kimiko from behind.

Kisho growls at Toga and Sesshomaru, seeing the upcoming argument, silently kidnaps Kagome and they leave the Citadel while the men start arguing again not noticing Kimikos smile at Sesshomaru and Kagome's disappearance.


	5. Trouble

"**SESSHOMARU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR FLUFFY ARSE I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"**

Kagome was not happy. Why you ask? Well, a certain silver-haired, fluffy tailed, amber eyed male had spun her around then threw her into the freezing cold waters of the river near the mating dens. Of course it was nearing the winter months and if kagome were human, she would have frozen to death. (not literally just an exaggeration.)

Right before kagome caught up to Sesshomaru, he transformed into his dog form and was jumping around her.

"Sesshomaru get your arse down here!"

He shook his head then gave a doggy laugh before he stopped and started running away again when Kagome also transformed and ran after him. Sesshomaru ran into one of the huge mating dens on accident and was cornered by kagome at the end of the den. Kagome growled and snapped at him before Sesshomaru got an idea and sprang at Kagome.

They wrestled for a while before he got her on her back and grabbed her by her throat growling at her to submit to her alpha. By the time she had finally submitted to him, after much struggle, he was on top of her and between her legs.

Once she had submitted he started to lick her neck and snout in apology giving each other doggy kisses.

They stayed in this position for an hour before they finally changed back to their human forms.

"When can we finally mate Sesshomaru? I feel like it has been forever since we started courting."

"We must wait for spring during mating season for our mating to be stronger."

Kagome whines in disappointment but then purrs when Sesshomaru starts petting her tail. The only way to calm an Inu is to caress their tail and Sesshomaru know exactly what to do to get Kagome to purr or moan, depending on the situation.

Knowing how the mating dens can stimulate the mating pairs "need" Sesshomaru decided to stop caressing Kagome's tail, earning him a sigh of disappointment, and lead them out of the dens before they could get farther. Outside of the dens Kagome threw herself at Sesshomaru and kissed him heatedly.

As Sesshomaru kissed back, they found themselves in a heated make out session, and an audience. Toga cleared his throat to get the twos attention.

Kagome blushed and pulled away from Sesshomaru as he sighed when they heard Toga clear his throat.

"Father, why must you always interrupt us when we are busy?"

"Maybe it is because it is my duty to make sure you do not take things too far before mating season or your mating ceremony."

"Forgive us father, we do not intend to take things too far." Sesshomaru replied giving kagome an exasperated look which made her giggle and Toga to raise his eyebrow at his eldest son.

"Then, may I ask why you too were in the mating dens? You know you should not be in there unless you are intending to mate then and there."

"We are sorry Lord Inutaisho for running in there. It was merely a mistake. I will not happen again." Kagome explained before Sesshomaru could come up with a good excuse.

"Let's hope not Kagome my dear or else your father may have a kitten if he finds out what you too have been up to."

"I can assure you father that we haven't been too naughty. However, if only we were allowed to mate now instead of wait until mating season, you could have pups earlier."

Inutaisho looked at them both with a conflicted expression and was about to respond when, "Don't you even think about it Toga you know better. And you too stop using his want for grandchildren against him. It won't end well for either of you." Midoriko came from behind the trees and glared at the pair before slapping Inutaisho's arm and snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Hello mother… what brings you out here?" Kagome asked nervously hiding behind Sesshomaru.

Midoriko glared t her daughter and said, "Kagome…"

"But mother…"

"Now kagome."

Kagome pouts and hugs Sesshomaru before, carefully avoiding her mother's gaze, walks back in the direction of the castle with her mother trailing her.

"Well that didn't end well." Inutaisho says as Sesshomaru glares at his father.

"Traitor." Sesshomaru says before walking back to the castle.


	6. Overreact

**A/N: u guys need to see the authors note at the bottom! Don't forget if u want a say in how this story will end!**

Kagome pouted. It wasn't fair how she and Sesshomaru had to wait while she could still hear Kikyo and Inuyasha in their room at night. She even had to be far from his room and closer to Kikyo and Inuyasha's room. Then she perked up and thought 'well that room was given to me before we started courting. Since I am not his intended mate I have to have a room next to his!'

There was a look of triumph on her face which did not go unnoticed by her mother who had been lecturing her this whole time. Midoriko glared and cleared her throat making kagome look up at her.

"Kagome have you even been paying attention to what I have been saying?"

Kagome blushes and bows her head in shame. "I am sorry mother… what were you saying?"

"If you are not going to pay attention to me then I should just go and tell your father what has happened. Maybe you will listen to him." Midoriko responds glaring at her daughter.

Kagome hurriedly lifts her head and shakes it. "Oh no please mother don't tell father! Please mother you know he will overreact."

"Tell me what Kagome? Should there be a reason for me to overreact?" Kisho says from the doorway to Kagome's room.

Kagome snaps her head in her father's direction and looks at him with fear. Midoriko sighs and looks in her mates direction. "Kagome go find Sesshomaru and spend some time with him. I must speak with your father about… something."

"But…"

"Do as your mother says Kagome. No 'if ands or buts'." Kisho says without taking his eyes off his mate.

"Yes father… excuse me mother, father." Kagome leaves the room with her head bowed in search for Sesshomaru.

Once out of ear shot, Kisho walks over to his mate and envelops her into his embrace.

"What has happened mate? What has our daughter done this time?" Kisho asks nuzzling Midoriko's neck. Midoriko purrs and lays her head on her mates chest. "It seems Inutaisho found Sesshomaru and Kagome in the mating dens. Apparently Kagome had been chasing Sesshomaru after he threw her into freezing cold water and he had accidentally ran into one of the dens and he had been cornered in there where they proceeded to fight for dominance. After Sesshomaru got kagome to submit, they finally became aware of where they were and before the powers of the cave could affect them, they left the cave where Inutaisho caught them kissing."

Kisho growled low and was about to leave in search of Sesshomaru when Midoriko kissed him and petted his tail until he calmed down. "She is old enough now to take care of herself. She is 340 years old Kisho. She will soon be mated to Sesshomaru and become the Lady of the West, you must let her go. Her brother Souta has already given his consent and even though you are her father he is also the lord of our lands now. Souta practically raised our daughter during the war so for him to be able to let her go then so can you." Midoriko smiled at Kisho and pecked his lips then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

Kisho sighed in resignation and tightened his grip on Midoriko then laid his head on top of hers. "I can let her go but she will always be my pup and I will always protect her. We have trained our pups well and I know that they no longer need us."

"That is not true and you know it Kisho. They will always need us which is why we will always be there for them when we are needed and so long as they want us we shall stay by their side. We still have grandpups to spoil after all." Midoriko smiles.

Kisho chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "That we do mate, that we do."

**Sesshomaru**

No matter how powerful his sense of smell is, he didn't see it coming. He was in the gardens watching Rin play with Jaken. He was standing next to a tree when he suddenly got the wind knocked out of him and was on the ground with something, or someone on top of him clinging to him for their dear life.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, all he could see was the teary eyes of his mate to be as she stared down at him. Sesshomaru lifted his hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears from her face and asked, "What is wrong koi? Has something happened?"

Kagome nods her head then rubs her cheek against Sesshomarus cheek and nuzzles his neck. "Mother is telling my father about what happened today and I am afraid that he will overreact about it and not allow me to become your mate this spring and make us wait longer, or worse, maybe not even allow us to ever mate!" Kagome says from her spot on his neck then starts to cry again.

Sesshomaru sighs then sits up and moves them so that she is on his lap and he is sitting with his back against the tree he had been standing next to before she barreled into him.

"You know very well that he cannot forbid us from mating now that your brother has also given his consent. It would not be fair to us to make us wait longer than necessary. You mustn't worry my love, he will not overreact; I assure you."

He lifts her head then wipes away her tears and kisses her softly.

"I have a surprise for you though. Can you guess what it is?" Sesshomaru asks after they part and he lifts her head to look at her face.

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru with confusion written all over her face and she starts to pout as she cannot figure out just who could be visiting them.

Sesshomaru chuckles and kisses her cute pouting lips then once he pulls away again, earning a growl from kagome for his teasing, he says, "Your brother is coming to visit you koi. We just received a letter saying that he would arrive in three days to come and see his sister while he has some free time."

Kagome smiles and squeals at the thought of her big brother coming out here to see her.

Sesshomaru smiles lightly and pulls Kagome into his arms and they stay there holding each other until a Rin comes bounding their way stating that diner was ready and that they should go eat now. They both smile at the small child and Sesshomaru picks her up and carries her to the dining room with kagome walking beside him worriedly.

'This is going to be an interesting dinner.' Was Kagome's last thought before they entered the castle.

**A/N: okay guys its time for a vote. Should I continue on this path until the mating ceremony and end it there, or should I bring in some trouble? You guys decide. Ill probably put a poll up on my profile that way it would be easier to see the votes. Until Next time!**


End file.
